


come back

by painted_pictures



Category: demonhunting in the woods - not even dust like wtf (videos)
Genre: Crack, M/M, he just looks like a jim, his name is jim now, there was no fanfiction for this so i did my job, this is a crack fic i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_pictures/pseuds/painted_pictures
Summary: "ur not a demon to me, bby" jim said. "ur like an angel!!!!"(or, i wrote a crack fic. i'm sorry.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna tweet this to not even dust so they can see what they've helped create

"ur not a demon to me, bby" jim said. "ur like an angel!!!!"

demon blushed. "uwu but im a demon!!! a mean and emo and depressed demon rawr xD"

">_< but d,,d,ddemon i luv u!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" jim was hURT. (a/n: o no poor jim D:) "ur not mean at all!!!!"

demon sighed. "yes sir i no. i lyt" he admitted (a/n: x3 yay they admitted feelings!!)

mr jim uwued. 'realy?????"

"yes ive always luved u,,, when u furst came 2 the woods i new,,,,,,," demon admitted

then suddenly pink person popped up "no hes mine!!!" they frowned at jim

ono!!" jim yeled "not m demonwemonbabyboii!!!!!!!!!!!"

demon gassped "no pink person i dont luv u anymor i belong 2 jim now"

pink person glared "no ur mine!!!! jims a bicht and i h8 him so u need to STAY AWAY!!!!!!!!!!"

demon looekd at jim 'jim im sorry ill be bak soon!!"

"i kno!!" jim called after as demon was dragged to hell w/ pinkperson

"now im all alone" he said sadly "but i kno demon will be back !!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he’s bacc

“i miss my daddy jimmy” demon mumbled he was chained to a wall and crying badly. pink person didnt want him to leave hell so they tied him there it was cruel!!

suddenly jim was summoned!!!!! “im here 2 save u demom!!!!” he said quietly to not let pink person know that he was there

demon was exited “yes thank u sooooooo much!!!!!”

jim unchained him and together they zippity zapped the fucc out of hell and pink person was left down there haha!!

”hey demon”

”yes”

”dont go to hell again”

demon laughed “im a demon i cant die but u can!! and ill bring u back bc ily”

jim smiled “thank you”

and they lived happyliy ever after!!

**Author's Note:**

> this is more cursed than my immortal (cursed in the way that i lost my last braincell while writing this)


End file.
